Omegaverse Story Collaboration
by VanillaResort
Summary: Hello! I have this idea for a story and it has been torturing me to write it and I would love to work on it with people. This is more like a story than a fanfiction. Tags are Yaoi (boys love), Smut, Fluff, M-Preg (male pregnancy), Mating cycles/In Heat, Self-Lubrication, Rutting, Rape (full on), Incest, knotting, shota (young boy), violence, and all the smexy stuff.


Hello! I have this idea for a story and it has been torturing me to write it. I would love to work on it with people. This story is more like a story than an RP. Warning its a fucking twisted story... 7-7

Story tags: Yaoi (boys love), Smut, Fluff, M-Preg (male pregnancy), Mating cycles/In Heat, Self-Lubrication, Rutting, Rape (full on), Incest, knotting, lots of c*m, shota (really young boy), violence, small hentai part, and all the smexy stuff~

 **Characters**

Itoh Azusa (main)

⦁ Male 'super omega' aged 9 (17 after time skip)

⦁ Male Alpha step-father, female omega mother, and an omega sister named Taree

⦁ Lives in a wealthy household, gets everything he wants, and is home schooled

⦁ Azusa is a 'super omega?' (rp partners let's come up with a cooler name for it) because his father and mother were an omega.

⦁ Beacusae of this 'super omega' (thing) that he is, he is in a constant state of heat. This is just the hormones and

⦁ But he does still go into heat and it just attract ALL alphas and All betas (usually a beta don't even bat an eye at an omega in heat but his pheromones is very powerful) who succumb to their instincts and all rationality leaves them.

⦁ Pheromones are so strong male/ female or beta males will leave their mate and sought after him.

⦁ Takes a high dose of suppressants every day because of alpha step father. also to be able to leave the house.

⦁ Before shit hits the fan he is the most kind heated boy ever. Pure heart of gold.

personality:

best described as hardheaded, passionate, impulsive, feisty and wants to kill all alphas. Though he is still just like any omega and is weak and submissive.

Itoh Taree (main in the first chap)

⦁ Female omega age 15

⦁ Father wealthy male omega, share the same female omega mother as Azusa.

⦁ Calls Azusa "Baby brother"

⦁ Horrible family life. All she wants is to be loved by her parents

⦁ Abuses Azusa when parents are gone, wants to kill him. thinks if he was gone she would have a happy family

⦁ When Azusa goes into heat Taree is raped by her Father every month for a half a week (mother takes other half of week). Taree doesn't hate her father of what he does, she thinks he has no controls over his actions

⦁ She likes to physiological abuse Azusa. Taree will grab knifes and hold them to her wrists saying she will kill herself if Azusa doesn't to do things she wants.

Personality:

For the most part she is a sweet, feminine and sometimes shy girl when around her parents and classmates. But, she also has her dark side. A ruthless, cold and calculating psychopath who has little remorse when putting her brother through pain. Probably from the neglect from her mother and rape from her father.

Mother/Father

⦁ Mother) Azusa to his mother is a god sent, her precious, her only, will protect him with her life, she doesnt look twice at Taree.

⦁ Father) when Azusa was born his step-father was going to kill him (eat him) but when was told his story and how much money he would get by selling him he stopped and raised him as his own. he loves his daughter because she is his blood

⦁ Mother hates her husband because she had never fallen in love with him and he killed her childhood love. father loves his wife she is beautiful and is like an angel to him.

personality:

mother - a cold angel (not with Azusa though)

father- Virtuous and gentle

Tadeshi Junzo 

⦁ Male Alpha 18 (26 after time skip)

⦁ As a teen when he meets Azusa he is in an elite high school and lives in his own apt.

⦁ He has a female alpha father and a female beta mother. Also two older alpha sisters

⦁ Oldest: Kumi second: Noriko

⦁ Was born into a high class alpha family wealthy, well known, and great genes.

⦁ Junzo's father disowned him because of his involvement with yakuza when he was in high school. Then when becoming an adult he took the job as being a lawyer for yakuza.

personality:

While he does give off this mature and dignified air about him, deep down he is nothing but a child. gentlemen Junzo is the scariest Great at bluffing but, when a omega goes into heat around him he gets angry.

Tadeshi Kumi and Kyuichi

⦁ Female alpha age 32

⦁ Great relationship with her family has a brother complex

⦁ calls Junzo Jun-chan

⦁ Married to an omega male named Kyuichi

⦁ Has a 2 year old and Kyuichi is pregnant with their second child 7 months (big belly)

⦁ Takes after her father likes the simple type

personality:

Kumi - a fangirl never turned off but, can become serious, mature, and responsible... but cant for too long she will end up cracking up laughing. Though if she sees anyone messing with Kyuichi they will die.

Kyuichi - he is extremely kind, gentle, sweet, cheerful and over-optimistic guy who refuses to let anyone lift a finger for him. he is very loving, and finds things that wouldn't usually be that funny pretty funny.

Tadeshi Noriko 

Haven't created her yet or her story :/

Father and Mother

Father is a tall skinny women that wears a suit and high high heels even though she is so tall. She is extremely successful forensic psychology filed. She put her children in the best of the best. She tried to push them down the path of criminal justest. She is a very scary woman. Readers think the father is a scary intimidating alpha MAN but when you finally meet the father it turns out to be this feminine striking women

Mother is a lustful beauty. She kind of an idiot... well maybe she just acts really silly like a kid. loves to wear expensive elaborate kimonos an yukatas

Later Azusa is put into an elite high school for grade 9 (the first school he has been to. is able to go because he gets a great education even being home school. The school has mostly betas but a class with only 5 Alphas and 10 very powerful betas.)

First chapter will be changed if you have any ideas

(beginning of first chapter is by Teraa's point of view then goes to Azusa's)

Itoh Azusa a 9 year old omega in a family with his wealthy father (alpha) and doting mother (omega). As well as his older sister Taree who bares hatred for Azusa, blaming him for all the havoc and trauma in her family. Azusa born with such a rare birth type, for both his parents were omegas. His mother clouded by love did the unthinkable and cheated on her husband (alpha) for all her marriage, cheating on him with her childhood lover who was an omega.

their family is fucked up...

Taree abuses Azusa when their parents are out, but one day when they are away she kicks Azusa out with no suppressants to keep him safe from the Alphas and Betas out there. Able to last a week. He walks down a quiet street at night when he scenses something strange, so he follows. He sees a women omega being attacked by three alpha he intervenes...she gets away and runs... but what is this!?

AZUSA) Why do i feel s-

Four alpha and more come after and rape him. An alpha named Junzo save him (remember Azusa is 9... might change age if too uncomfortable)

Also I love Germany x Italy so if the OC's don't work out I would be open to change them to that couple

Drawing the characters and will send to partners. Give me your opinion and i can change them,

Thank you so much in if you join~ ^^

and I promise the beginning is messed up but there is love


End file.
